


Falling Star

by Wind_Writes



Series: You Can't Outrun Destiny [4]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Campfires, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Feelings, Feels, Gen, Hurt Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Just Yennefer and the Stars, Light Angst, POV Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Sadish, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wind_Writes/pseuds/Wind_Writes
Summary: Alone in the woods with only the stars for company, she wonders.
Series: You Can't Outrun Destiny [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012614
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Falling Star

Wood cracked and popped under the heat of the flickering flames, the smoke lingering for a moment before drifting away as the breeze swirled through the trees. Around her the leaves rustled and the scurrying of nocturnal creatures over downed logs carried through as the stars above began to twinkle in the ink black sky.

Yennefer watched as the elements danced just above her, the smoke almost bowing to the breeze as if it was an elegant lady being led to the dance floor and the stars above acting like low burning candles, bathing the couple in a romantic glow.

She couldn’t help but snort; she’d been without company for too long if this was what her mind was tricking her with. Days it had been since she’d conversed with another and it would seem that this was her mind’s way of coping, with an assist from a youthful imagination that still lingered within the depths of her mind.

Drawing her gaze upwards, Yennefer focused on the beauty in the skies above her. Stars, big and small, seemed to pulse in the darkness as she watched, as if each one had a heartbeat of its own. 

What a life it would be, she thought, to live above the mortals of this world and watch as they systematically destroyed each other. Wars and disease, destruction and genocide. To see the world as it was and then watch as it was twisted and turned into something unrecognizable. 

There would also be good too, she supposed, births and marriages, the adventures of childhood, enduring love the conquered all, but were they enough to outweigh all the bad that they saw?

The corners of her lips quirked as a shooting star streaked across the sky. It disappeared as quickly as it came, gone from the inky immortality, destined to burnout and be gone from the world forever. 

Maybe that was the star's answer to everything they witnessed, she mused. When it became too much and the joys of new life and youthful whimsy were buried by death and decay, they simply chose to fall.

She considered the sky for a moment more and then focused back on the fire. If she had her choice, she’d be a falling star. 

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure what I mean to start on or why I went here, but here is a Yennefer drabble that started as just a “six sentence Sunday” game to get me motivated to start of V-Day prompts.


End file.
